Rebuilding a Broken Heart
by Lord Pata
Summary: What if a broken heart never was meant to be broken? what if the responsible of have broken that heart doesn't has idea of what she caused? and mostly what if she was blind to her real feelings? Read to discover and Review.
1. Of Overprotective Brothers

Heya your friendly pal Lord Patamon is here with a new fic, it is also kind of a sequel of my poem "My Sweet Gatomon". The idea of make a sequel for it as an actual fic has been rounding my head since while ago, at first I decided to write it for Valentine's Day but due to many things to do I couldn't get it in time.

Also as I wrote it, lots of new ideas started to come to my head so this one-shot will be a long one but also will be the gate for my next project which will be a full adventure and action packed multi chaptered fic with romance, drama and angst all in one, it will have several twists and more, so what originally started as one-shot ended turning into a multi-chapter fic that is like a teaser of what's coming soon courtesy of yours truly.

Also it's been a while since I wrote another PataGato fic, also I'm planning to update my fic Gatomon's baby soon, I have been working on the new chapter but also I'm working on another writing project as co-writer but that one is a top secret thing for now.

Well now for the disclaimer, I don't own Digimon but I wish I could hehe.

Now this fic includes the following pairings: VeeGato (can't believe I wrote that XD), Takari, Sorato, Michi, GabuBiyo, AguPal and obviously PataGato, Veemon will be fine too so don't worry Veemon fans.

Ages are as follow: TK, Kari, Davis and Ken 17, Cody 15, Tai, Matt and Sora 20, Mimi and Izzy 19, Yolei 18 and Joe 21.

For the warnings this fic includes some sexual content aka lemon but inside of the M rating limits to not get in problems in the site.

For now the fic will be rated T since the strong content won't be here till later chapters so for now it fits a T rating.

Now let the fic start.

**Rebuilding a Broken Heart**

Is the year 2007, 5 years after the end of MaloMyotismon, it was February 5, 9 days before Valentine's Day and the digidestined were at the park talking about the Valentine's Day party they're planning. The party will be held on TK and Matt's house. They are living together again since their parents remarried about 2 years ago.

"Okay guys and girls, Matt and TK are providing the house and Matt also the music, the rest of us can provide the food and we need a lot since some humans and mons can eat for more than one," Sora said glancing at Tai, Davis, Agumon and Veemon making the others stiffen a laugh.

"Hey! I can control myself if I want to," Tai defended himself and Mimi giggled.

"Yeah hon but that isn't too often," she said and then leaned close enough so her mouth was closer to his ear.

"Mostly when we make out tiger," she whispered seductively and loud enough for everyone else to hear and whistle making Tai blush deeper.

"Way to go tiger," Matt said with a chuckle making everyone else minus Tai fall over laughing and Tai glared.

"Shut up Ishida, that you have more things to get out in the air than any of us!" the first leader of the digidestined said with an evil grin and Matt sweat dropped.

"You wouldn't be capable would you Tai?" He asked almost in a whisper and Mimi then grinned getting an idea making Sora getting pale.

"_Please that she isn't thinking what I think she is," _Sora pleaded mentally as she looked at Mimi who held Tai gently and smiled at him.

"Don't worry hon, we will get everything we want to know at the party through an interesting game I'm planning," the holder of sincerity said with a devious smirk and Tai smirked back at her.

"Perfect princess, I'm in for this plan of yours," he said as he gave her a playful kiss on the lips. If you would have seen those two years ago during their first adventure you never would have thought they could end as a couple but love is really mysterious and unpredictable.

Sora let out a sigh in defeat. _"She was thinking to do what I thought she was thinking to do," _she told herself mentally as she glanced at Matt who was as pale as her. Kari and TK looked at both and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Man bro, you and Sora look like if you two just saw a ghost, it makes me wonder what kind of secrets you two have," TK said with a grin and Kari giggled seeing how the holders of Love and Friendship changed from a pale skin to a deep red one on their cheeks.

"Like if you and Kari don't have your own secrets bro and I know they are very err…. Spicy," Matt said with a grin making his brother and future sister in law blush and Tai quickly jerked his head towards TK and glared.

"You better haven't done more than kiss my sister or you gonna be dead Ishida!" He threatened TK now using his current last name Ishida he recovered with his parents' reunion as matrimony.

"I-I swear we didn't do anything Tai," TK stammered and sweated nervously, Davis just smirked and walked up to TK and put an arm around him.

"Well dude, what I heard coming from your room a month ago when you and Kari went there to "get some books for our school assignment" wasn't precisely the noise of rummaging through your closet or drawers," The second gogglehead said making TK sweat bullets as he saw Tai approaching with a killer glare and in less than you say digimon he already was making the gracious escape with Tai chasing him closely.

"Come back here you little twerp of hope!" Tai yelled while chasing TK. Luckily TK was a great runner due to his basketball practices so he could put enough distance between him and Tai.

"Tai can't we talk like civilized people?" TK asked panicked and still running, while the others fell over laughing minus Kari who was scared about what her overprotective brother was capable to do to her beloved TK.

"Davis! Why did you have to say that? Now I'm gonna end as a widow before even get married!" she said and then she clasped her mouth shut with her hand and blushed when she realized what she just said.

"Awww Kari is already thinking in marry TK that's so adorable," Yolei said while clasping her hands as her eyes shinned, Ken couldn't help but gulp at the thought that Yolei might be asking him about a future marriage.

"Don't worry Kari I'll stop Tai before he sets a hand on TK" Mimi said with a smile and winked at her as she headed in the direction Tai and TK ran off.

"Yeah Kari, TK is quite fast when running he will be able to evade Tai," Davis said when he managed to calm down his laugh. Needless to say Kari wanted to kick him to the next continent but she was more worried about TK in that moment.

Meanwhile their digimon who were on their own little group gathered watched all and Patamon sighed.

"There goes my partner, may he rests in peace," The orange winged digimon said while watching at the direction TK ran off and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Veemon you're seconds of end without a partner too at my own paws," Patamon added not looking at the blue dragon, not because he couldn't see him straight to the face but because it would mean to see her and he didn't wanted to see her, not now at least, who is her? Is none other than Gatomon; Kari's partner, that digi-kitty he loved ever since he saw her the first time years ago.

He tried to tell her his feelings years ago but he never got the courage to do it, and it was better like that since she loved another, she loved Veemon, they have been dating during 5 months, true he had lot of time to ask her out but he focused more in the battles at hand that he leaved that for the last and that was his big mistake.

"Usually I would protect my partner but this time I say he saw it coming whatever you gonna do to him Patamon," Veemon said but then they all got startled by very well known female shouts.

"What were you thinking when you said that out loud Davis Motomiya?! You know very well how overprotective Tai can be when it comes to Kari you big mouth with goggles!" Yolei said while shaking Davis hard while Ken was trying to get her off him.

"Sometimes I really wonder what Nabiki saw on you!" She added still shaking him.

Nabiki Matzumi was Davis' girlfriend, he met her a three years after the battle with MaloMyotismon, she is a really sweet girl, her height is the same as Kari's, her hair is black and she has a very beautiful blue eyes, she knows about the digimon but she hasn't gotten her digimon partner yet since it was a slow process for all humans to get a digimon partner. Right now Nabiki was out town visiting her grandparents in Kyoto but she promised Davis to be back for the Valentines day party.

Finally Yolei let Davis go. The poor guy just fell on the grass with his eyes all dazed off and Veemon just sweat dropped.

"Umm…. Never mind Patamon I think Yolei has it covered already," The blue dragon said and Gatomon giggled.

"Leave it to Yolei to do that, poor Ken though, I don't see much light in his life if he marries her," she said and Patamon just shrugged.

"Love can do miracles; you should know that already Gatomon. Ever since you started to date Veemon you seem to be happier and fuller of life," Patamon said while looking at her. The cat digimon blushed but then, for a moment she could feel pain in Patamon's voice, she soon shook that thought off her head thinking it was just her imagination and smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, you're right Pata," she said softly while still blushing a bit as Veemon held her paw gently, he was blushing slightly too.

"Want to go on walk Gato?" Veemon asked her and she nodded.

"Sure, lets go Vee," she said and after say a see you later to their friends they went off for a walk with Gatomon leaning her head on Veemon's shoulder. Patamon saw them and then he walked up to a tree and sat down under it and sighed.

"You have to tell her Patamon," a very familiar voice said and Patamon turned to see Agumon standing there with Palmon by his side nodding.

"You only are hurting yourself keeping your feelings bottled up," Palmon said. Patamon sighed and looked at the sky.

"I can't, she is so happy with him, I can't get between them. I will be fine with time," he said as he kept watching at the sky. Gabumon and Biyomon walked up to them and he put a paw on Patamon's shoulder.

"Then at least you should try to find someone else to love," Gabumon said softly and Biyomon nodded. Patamon sighed again. This sure was hard for him.

"I know but I don't know if I could... I mean…. This is so frustrating!" he exclaimed and then sighed again and got up.

"I'm going to take a walk, can you tell TK I'll see him at home Gabumon?" he asked Matt's partner and he nodded.

"Sure, I tell him, don't worry," Gabumon said. Patamon smiled slightly and nodded and then he walked off in the opposite way Gatomon and Veemon took. His friends just watched him walk off and Biyomon sighed sadly.

"Poor Patamon, it pains to see him like that, he used to be so happy and cheery," the pink bird digimon said as she cuddled on Gabumon's embrace gently and he nodded.

"He loves her so much but still he respects her, not matter if he gets heartbroken," Gabumon said and Agumon nodded.

"I wish we could help him," the orange dinosaur like digimon said and then Palmon got an idea and smiled.

"Well we can help… at least to get him let out those feelings before it gets worse for him," the plant digimon said with a smirk and the other three digimon smirked too and the next you saw was that they were huddled together planning what to do.

The other digimon just watched them and sweat dropped.

"I hope they know what they're doing," Gomamon said with the others nodding.

"Yeah, or else this will end ugly," Tentomon said with Armadillomon, Wormmon and Hawkmon agreeing.

After a while TK finally returned after Mimi managed to calm down Tai. He blinked seeing Davis on the ground with his eyes all dazed off.

"What happened to him?" TK asked and Kari giggled as she hugged him.

"Let's say he saw Yolei's bad side very close," Kari said and he chuckled.

"That explains much," he said as he hugged Kari back.

"You're lucky Mimi calmed me down Ishida or you would be dead by now, so better I don't caught you doing things with my sister or else…" Tai threatened and TK gulped.

"Tai you know I love her so much I never could hurt her, I thought you knew me better than that," TK defended himself still nervous. Tai pondered about it. TK was right, he and Kari have known each other since always, and TK even asked him for his blessing to date Kari. His expression softened and then smiled.

"I know TK, sorry about early, guess is my overprotective part that is still there, but when I remembered that you faced me to ask my blessing to date Kari I realized that you love her so much if you got the guts to face me knowing how overprotective I am," he said and TK smiled.

"Yeah though I have to admit I was scared to face you, but I couldn't give up without try," TK said while Kari smiled and held his hand in hers.

"I'm that scary when it comes to my sister?" Tai asked and everyone stared at him blankly.

"Hon, you really want us to reply to that?" Mimi asked him while putting her arms around his neck from behind and he sweat dropped.

"Guess their expressions say it all," Tai said and everyone laughed.

After laugh for a bit they continued planning the party and after a while they went back to their respective houses. Gabumon gave Patamon's message to TK and he was okay with it. TK knew that Patamon needed time to get over his heartbreak but still he felt really bad for his partner. He always thought he and Gatomon liked each other but he was wrong about Gatomon liking Patamon as more than a friend… or was he?

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it; I have most of the fic already written I just need to tweak it here and there to make it fit for chapters, but is nothing that I can't fix.

Hope you leave some reviews and tell me what you think about this. Oh! And don't worry about Davis, I don't plan to bash him, the part in this chapter actually was something I could picture it could happen in the actual series, I mean we all know he and Yolei seemed to argue like a married couple in the series so it wouldn't be surprising if she would do that to him, also TK got a little scare too here so they are even hehe.

Well thanks for read and see ya on the next chapter.


	2. Of Old Enemies And Reflections

Hello again, here is yours truly Lord Pata with the second chapter of this fic. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews, and for read it, I hope you all enjoy this second chapter as well.

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except Davis' girlfriend since she is of my own creation.

Enjoy!

**Rebuilding a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Of old enemies and reflections**

The next day Gatomon headed to the Ishida household, ever since they defeated MaloMyotismon the digimon got accepted in the real world so there was no need to hide now. As she made her way to TK and Matt's house she was thinking about Patamon, she did noticed him down, the way he told her that she now was fuller of life ever since she started to date Veemon got pretty engraved on her heart and memory, not because he was right about that but because of the way his voice sounded when he said that. She could detect sadness on his voice.

At first she thought that maybe it was just something temporary but when she and Veemon returned from their walk and she saw Patamon wasn't there she realized that there was more about him she didn't knew. She knew Patamon literally was inseparable of TK, as much as she was of Kari, so if he decided to return home later on his own it surely meant he needed time alone to think about something and she wanted to know what it was. Not because she was curious but because she felt she had something to do with it, after all they stopped hanging out together as often as they used to do it before, and she had to admit she missed him a lot.

She told Veemon she wanted to spend a day with Patamon and the blue dragon didn't had problem with that, he knew she and Patamon always were close friends and he also was worried about Patamon, they're friends after all.

Gatomon soon arrived to the Ishida Household, the house was pretty big since TK and Matt's parents got promotions with a really good paying so when they got remarried they bought a bigger house for them to live comfy, it wasn't one of those luxury houses but it was bigger than your average house, but preserving that atmosphere of a happy family home, just like TK wished for years.

Gatomon rang the doorbell and a minute later TK answered the door.

"Gatomon? What brings you here? Is Kari okay?" he asked as he let her in.

Gatomon smiled at how sweet TK was always worrying for his friends and girlfriend in this case, she then remembered how Patamon was just like TK in that matter, always putting his friends first, never thinking on him first.

_"Those two sure make quite a team,"_ she thought as she then smiled at TK

"Kari is fine TK; I came on my own because I wanted to see Patamon. We haven't hanged out in a while so I thought we could hang out today," Gatomon said and TK smiled.

"That is really nice Gatomon but there is a problem, Patamon isn't here right now, he went to the digiworld, he said he wanted to spend the day there," he said. Gatomon blinked now more confused.

"He went to the digiworld to spend the day over there?" she asked and TK nodded.

"Yeah, he seemed to need a time for himself to think, come to think that he lately hasn't been as cheery as he used to be," TK said as he petted Gatomon between her ears making her purr.

"Yeah I noticed it too, that's why I went to see him, I wanted to see if he could tell me what's wrong, though I think I'm in part responsible, I mean, me and Patamon used to hang out a lot but when I started to date Veemon I stopped hanging out with him as often as before, maybe he thinks I don't need him anymore," she said and sighed sadly. TK smiled and picked her up.

"Why don't you go to the digiworld and talk with him? Maybe that can help him and help you as well," he suggested and Gatomon smiled.

"That's a great idea TK; can you open a digiport in your computer for me please?" Gatomon asked him with a smile and TK smiled.

"Sure Gatomon that's no problem," TK said as he headed to his bedroom and set Gatomon on the chair in front of his computer as he took his D-3 and aimed it at the screen.

"Digiport open!" TK exclaimed and a second later the port opened on the screen.

"There you go Gatomon," he said with a smile which she returned.

"Thanks TK," Gatomon said and then she went through the port and soon she was landing on the digiworld on a hill.

"Well I'm here now to search him," she said to no one as she started to walk through the hill while looking around trying to locate him.

Gatomon headed to Primary Village for a start, since she knew Patamon liked to take care of the baby digimon there helping Elecmon, she thought he might well be there but unfortunately for her he wasn't there and Elecmon haven't seen him neither. She headed towards the forest near Infinity Mountain. She remembered when he and TK told her and Kari about the fight with Devimon and how Patamon digivolved to Angemon and saved the day at the cost of his own life using the sacred power of the seven digivices.

_"He is so much like Wizardmon, he doesn't cares if he has to sacrifice himself as long his friends remain safe," _she thought as she looked around the forest.

"Patamon? Patamon are you here?" she called for him but no answer, she kept searching as she kept wondering where in the digiworld could be him. She arrived to the base of Infinity Mountain and looked around.

"This place….. It was here where Patamon defeated Devimon after the others were taken down…" She said to no one as she closed her eyes, just feeling the wind brushing her face gently. Many thoughts invaded her head. She didn't realized how important Patamon was for her till they stopped hanging out that much they used to. Suddenly she felt a chill running down her spine and her ears perked up as she suddenly opened her eyes and leaped away just before a claw was about to hit her. She turned and got in shock at what she saw. It was Devimon himself grinning evilly.

"So what do we have here? A lost kitty? And it is a digidestined one at that. The perfect bait to lure here that rotten angel who defeated me years ago," He said on his evil voice. Gatomon glared and got ready to fight.

"I won't let you use me as bait to lure him here! I'll first defeat you before you can harm him!" Gatomon shouted while glaring at him. Devimon just laughed and looked at her.

"Seems someone has a weak spot for that pathetic angel, this sure will make the things interesting," the demon digimon said as he prepared his attack.

"Touch of Evil!" He shouted and launched his attack at Gatomon. She leaped it and charged her own attack.

"Lightning Claw!" She slashed at Devimon hitting him on the chest making him flinch slightly but not enough to stun him.

"The kitty is wild, but is not strong enough, Evil Wing!!" he shouted as he attacked her again, Gatomon leaped up again but she got countered by a touch of evil attack which sent her down to the ground hard in pain, she slowly staggered back to her feet but slumped on one knee clutching her side.

_"Damn…he got me hard," _she thought as she tried to stand again and winced as she glared, Devimon laughed enjoying her pain.

"I knew you will leap my attack again so I got ready with backup attack," Devimon said as he walked up to her. Gatomon hissed and using all her remaining strength she charged at him.

"Lightning Paw!" She yelled as she slashed down at Devimon but before her claw could make contact on him, Devimon grabbed her and flipped her down to the ground hard again as he laughed.

"You don't have enough energy to fight anymore; my attack weakened you enough," Devimon said as he stood in front of her. Gatomon tried to get up but she couldn't, the pain was too much for her.

_"Patamon... I tried... it wasn't enough... I'm sorry..." _Gatomon thought as she just glared at Devimon.

"You won't get away with this Devimon, the others will stop you!" Gatomon said with a hiss still glaring at him and wincing in pain. Devimon just laughed.

"Well, too bad you won't be here to see that kitten, and too bad your human partner and that angel aren't here to see you die but guess I can't win em' all, now say goodbye, Laser Wing!!" he shouted as he launched his attack. Gatomon tried to move but the pain didn't let her.

_"Kari, Patamon, Veemon...I'm sorry" _Gatomon closed her eyes waiting for the attack to hit her but when nothing happened after few seconds she opened her eyes and gasped seeing Angemon in front of her. His staff was in blocking position and a shocked Devimon watching all.

"A-Angemon? Patamon?" She stammered. The Angel's back facing her as he was facing Devimon.

"Gatomon are you okay?" He asked in his calm voice. Gatomon could feel her cheeks going hot. Was she blushing? She snapped out of her trance and nodded slightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine... thanks to you," She replied. Devimon smirked.

"Just the one I was waiting for. Now I'm gonna get my revenge and destroy you Angemon!" He shouted and charged at him.

"Touch of Evil!!" he shouted as he launched his claw at Angemon. The Angel evaded the attack and slammed his staff hard on his gut making him stagger backwards.

"Hand of Fate!!" Angemon shouted as he launched his attack hitting Devimon making him fall on a knee in pain.

"You blasted Angel! I won't lose this time!" The demon digimon said as he slowly staggered back up, Angemon just watched every movement he made.

"Gatomon digivolve," Angemon said calmly as he kept facing Devimon ready for any movement. Gatomon looked at him confused.

"But I'm already champion level, we need of TK and Kari to go to ultimate level," she said as Angemon blocked an Evil Wing attack from Devimon.

"Search inside you Gatomon, search for that light Kari gives you to digivolve," It was the only thing Angemon said as he launched a Hand of Fate at Devimon but he evaded it.

"Talking and fighting isn't wise Angemon, Laser Wing!!" he shouted and attacked, Angemon got ready to evade the attack but as he did it he didn't saw Devimon charging at him and attacking him with a Touch of Evil attack knocking his staff away and hitting him on the rib cage doubling him in pain. Gatomon gasped in shock.

"Angemon…. Patamon!" She yelled as she gripped her paws. Angemon staggered back up only to get grabbed by the throat by Devimon who grinned evilly. Gatomon knew she had to do something or he will be lost, she will lost a second close friend it will be Wizardmon's sacrifice all over again but with other mon close to her dying.

_"Angemon…Patamon…please help me to save him…" _Gatomon suddenly opened her eyes wide as a pink glow appeared around her

"Ah… Revenge is better when served cold," Devimon said unaware of what was going on with Gatomon. Angemon struggled to get free but Devimon gripped him tighter.

"Now with you out of the way, the cat will be no problem neither, and then I will recover what you took from me years ago Angemon, and then the evil shall rein! Hahaha!" He said while laughing sinisterly as he prepared to finish Angemon off.

"Touch of-" he got cut off as a glowing arrow stabbed his arm. He screamed in pain as released Angemon. He turned and went in shock seeing Angewomon hovering in the air with another arrow ready to fly off at him.

"Impossible! This shouldn't be happening!" He yelled and Angewomon glared at him.

"It is very possible Devimon; you made a fatal mistake trying to retake your old plans and trying to kill Angemon, now I will stop you once for all!" Angewomon exclaimed as her arrow vanished and then she raised her arms to the sides.

"I summon all the sacred power to gather in my being!" She shouted as she rose up her arms forming a ring of light over them just like the one she formed when she got ready to attack Myotismon years ago. The places where once the destiny stones stood and that now were occupied by the seeds of hope planted by Azulongmon years ago glowed brightly and each spot shot a multicolored beam that went straight to Infinity Mountain and right into the ring Angewomon formed. Angemon watched in awe as the sacred power in the digiworld gathered inside that ring.

"Angewomon don't!" Angemon shouted. She looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Angemon you sacrificed your life to stop him and to protect our friends and our world, Wizardmon died for me and Kari, now it is my turn to make a sacrifice," she said as she then turned at Devimon and glared at him.

"This is your end Devimon!" she shouted as she grabbed the glowing ring turning it into a bright and powerful arrow which sparkled with energy.

"Angemon tell Kari that we will meet again," she said as she got the arrow ready on her bow.

"Angewomon…" Angemon whispered, in a last movement he launched a soft glow at her which entered through her back but she didn't noticed nor felt it.

"No! If you do that don't think you will survive to tell about it!" Devimon warned her and she glared.

"As I already told Angemon, I'm not afraid to sacrifice myself for my friends as well both worlds! He and Wizardmon never thought twice to sacrifice themselves and neither will I do it! Celestial Arrow!!" She launched the arrow impaling Devimon right on the chest. The demon digimon let out a piercing scream of pain as he started to dissolve.

As Devimon was dissolving he looked at her and grinned.

"You may have defeated me but it doesn't matters, I just got revived and sent to test you and even though it was true I wanted to retake my old plans it doesn't matter anyways, soon what you'll face in the future will be worse than anything you faced before, beware with the long lost past returning, it can haunt you when you less expect and take away the ones you love and then the darkness shall reign again!" Devimon said to end with a sinister laugh as he dissolved completely.

"Long lost past? What does he meant to say with that?" Angewomon wondered her thoughts didn't lasted as she started to feel something happening to her, she thought it was her body dissolving but then she just glowed and dedigivolved back to Gatomon and fell on her knees tired. She blinked as she looked at herself confused.

"I thought I would die after use all that energy," she said and then gasped seeing a barely conscious Patamon seated on the ground smiling weakly at her.

"Patamon!" She rushed up to him as best as she could and slumped besides him. They looked at each other for a bit and then both ended laughing together till they ended lying on the ground looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Now tell me how is that I didn't died like you when I attacked Devimon?" Gatomon asked him. Patamon grinned sheepishly.

"I gave you part of my energy so it could be enough to dedigivolve you back to Gatomon instead of revert you all the way to a digiegg," he said with a smile and winked at her while smiling.

Gatomon couldn't help but feel flattered at Patamon's gesture; she moved closer and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Patamon could feel himself blushing slightly having her that close, he wanted to capture her lips in a kiss so badly, to hold her closer and love her but that was out of the question since she had someone already. Gatomon then smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek making him blush more.

"Thanks Patamon that was so sweet from you," She said while smiling at him. She kept looking into Patamon's eyes. In her mind all the moments she shared with him replayed as she could see how he was so special for her and how he had an important role in her life. She then thought in how they were so linked in some ways like having a shared attack in their armor forms.

She then saw Pegasusmon on her mind, how he was so imposing and fought with a big justice sense, she had to admit he was pretty attractive too, His golden armor and his golden wings giving him such regal image and those mysterious deep blue eyes of his that could melt any girl's heart. She suddenly stopped herself right there. What she was thinking? She already has a boyfriend, but then why she was thinking about Patamon in that way? She would have wondered further but got snapped back to reality by Patamon's voice.

"Gatomon? Are you there?" Patamon asked while waving his paw in front of her. The cat digimon shook her head and blushed a bit while smiling.

"Oh sorry Pata guess I spaced out for a moment," She said while scratching the back of her head while still smiling. Patamon smiled gently at her.

"Oh its okay, I was saying that we should return to where I mounted my camp, so we can eat and rest better," he said and Gatomon blinked.

"You have a camp? I mean TK told me you were spending the day here in the digiworld but I thought you would be returning home at night," She said and Patamon smiled softly.

"Well you were wrong Gato, I decided to spend the night here, to distract myself," He said while looking at the sky. Gatomon stared at him intently. She never thought he could be so mysterious. She smiled deciding that it would be a good way for them to hang out if she stays with him.

"Well then let's go Pata, lead the way," She said as she started to get up but then she winced and held her side. Patamon saw this and noticed the wound on her side and looked at her with worry.

"Gatomon you're still hurt," he said as he slowly got up. He then went on all fours and smiled at her.

"Hop in, I'll take you to the camp," He said getting Gatomon surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean you're tired too Patamon, besides I can walk is nothing serious," She said but then she winced again and smiled nervously.

"Then again I could be wrong," she said with a nervous smile and Patamon just shook his head and smiled.

"Just hop in I'll be fine is not too far from here anyways," He said softly. Gatomon couldn't help but blush slightly and feel flattered for the second time. She finally nodded and slowly got on Patamon's back and held on him gently.

"Okay, I'm ready," She said with a smile. Patamon smiled and slowly started his way towards his mini camp. Again thoughts about Patamon flooded Gatomon's mind. He was indeed very special, even though he could be naive and some times childish he has a great heart and was so kind always worrying about his friends, not to mention he has certain innocence that can make you forget your problems and Gatomon was glad to have such great friend like him.

But little did she know that there were more things related to her and Patamon in store for them. Devimon's word were pretty enigmatic, what did he meant with a long lost past? And mostly who was the one who sent him?

Just the time will solve all those doubts when the right time comes.

Well, that was the chapter 2, sorry if the battle part isn't much action packed, I need to practice more with the battle scenes, but I think it is pretty okay for a first time.

As you can see Gatomon is starting to have certain thoughts about our little winged friend Patamon, which will be explored further in later chapters.

Leave reviews and tell me how it is going so far, I really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Of Flashbacks and Discoveries

Welcome to the chapter 3 of Rebuilding a Broken Heart with your host and author Lord Pata.

First off thanks again to all of you who reviewed and to all who read this fic even if you didn't reviewed it, I hope you're enjoying this fic just like I'm enjoying writing it.

Now let me tell you that Devimon's words in chapter 2 are the first teaser for my next work. There will be more teasers in later chapters so stay tuned.

As always here is the Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I wish I could. This is just for fun purposes.

Now I'll leave you with the fic.

**Rebuilding a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Discoveries.**

"No wonder why you armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, you sure make a good horse Patamon," Gatomon said with a giggle. She was mounting Patamon who offered to take her to his camp so they could rest. Patamon chuckled upon hearing her.

"Glad Milady is enjoying the ride, we will arrive to our destination in few minutes," He said sounding like a medieval servant of a court making her laugh and he laughed as well.

After a bit more of walking they arrived to Patamon's mini camp. It wasn't too much, just a small area with a log and a small place for a fire, besides the log there was a small backpack and a small river ran near the site. Gatomon smiled seeing the small camp.

"You sure came really prepared, seems you have been learning new things huh?" she said as Patamon smiled and stopped besides the log and lay down and she got off him and sat on the log.

"Well I have some free time lately so I decided to put it on use," he said as he walked up to a tree and got some healing herbs that were growing at the base of it and then he walked back up to her and put them on the log over a big leaf and started to mash them with a small rock to make a sort of medicine.

Gatomon just watched him fondly as he worked; she had to admit he looked so cute like that, she felt so flattered to have such dedicated friend like him. She then looked at the sky as suddenly a memory invaded her mind. A memory she thought forgotten, a memory of something she had wished to feel again.

Flashback 1 year ago

_TK and Kari walked out of the Ishida household to go on another date; they had been dating during 2 years now, Gatomon and Patamon stayed on the house. Gatomon watched them walk out from TK's room window. She sighed and leaned against the window edge watching them with dreamy eyes._

_Patamon noticed her and blinked as he went up to her and smiled as he saw what she was seeing._

_"They look cute together huh?" He asked with that cute and innocent smile of his and Gatomon nodded._

_"Yeah, it must be great to have someone to love you like TK loves Kari and Kari loves TK," She said with a dreamy sigh. Patamon smiled and went closer to her and stood behind her as he just stood there for a couple of seconds but then he used his wings to brush her back gently. Gatomon felt a pleasant shiver running down her spine as she let out a soft purr._

_"Don't worry Gato, maybe you someday will find that special someone for you, don't lose hope," He said in a soft whisper in her ear as his wings slowly wrapped around her making her let out a inaudible gasp as her tail swished softly. She could feel many little sparks running down her spine and her cheeks went pink but Patamon didn't noticed this since he was looking at the starry sky. The way he whispered on her ear made her shiver, without even notice she leaned against him and purred softly which Patamon very welcomed just enjoying the moment._

_"Thanks Pata, you always know the right things to say," Gatomon said softly making him smile._

_"No problem Gato, always glad to help," He said while secretly hoping he could be that special someone for her._

_Gatomon smiled and purred softly. Patamon's words had lighted up a new hope in her heart. She kept hoping for that wonderful day to come and whenever she was about to give up Patamon always returned the hopes to her. Eventually that day came seven months later when Veemon finally got the courage to tell her his feelings. She felt so happy someone loved her and accepted to be his girlfriend. Patamon was happy for her but what Gatomon never knew was that deep inside he was broken, he never got the guts to tell her how much he loved her and that caused him to lose her but if she was happy then it was all that it mattered._

Flashback End

Gatomon looked at Patamon fondly and smiled. She owed him a lot; if it wasn't for him she would have give up on the hope of that someone would ask her out. He always was there for her, always supporting her, she was so lucky of have such great friend like him.

"Okay the medicine is done," Patamon said snapping her out her thoughts, Patamon blinked and smiled.

"Spacing out again Gato?" He asked as got closer to her while smiling. Gatomon blushed slightly and smiled.

"Yeah, guess the fight affected my head," She said with a grin and Patamon chuckled.

"Kitty in the space, nice title for a SCI-FI movie," he said with a grin making her giggle and punch him lightly on the arm.

"Ha ha very funny," she said with a giggle and then both laughed. After a bit they regained their senses and Patamon looked at her.

"Okay Gato this will sting a bit but only at the beginning," he said and Gatomon nodded. She watched as Patamon gently moved aside as much of her fur as possible to get the wounds uncovered. They weren't much deep but still they were pretty nasty wounds; he gently started to apply the medicine. Gatomon flinched feeling it stinging and cold but then the stinging feeling slowly vanished and she sighed in relief. Patamon made sure the medicine covered all the wounds and then he bandaged them with a makeshift bandage he made with a big healing leaf and tied it with a vine making sure to not hurt her. Gatomon all the time was blushing. She even could feel her heart beating faster and her tail swished softly.

"Thanks Pata…" She said in a very soft tone that made Patamon blush. How he loved her voice, it practically could take down all his defenses. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled as he looked at her.

"No problem Gato, you should be fine by tomorrow, that medicine heals the wounds fast," He said as he went up to the river and washed his paws and without warning he dived in getting Gatomon surprised.

"Patamon?" she called for him and a bit later he emerged out but remained inside the river. It wasn't too deep since he could stand on his hind legs and the water just covered till a bit under his chest. He remained silent there staring the water, Gatomon blinked while watching him, water dripping from his wings and fur of his head, it made her picture Angemon like that, all soaking wet, his hair dripping with water, his muscled chest all soaked wet.

She blushed deep and shook her head to take the thought out of her mind. _"What in the digiworld I'm thinking? He is just a friend; I have someone already, why I'm having this kind of thoughts about him?"_ Gatomon thought, buther thoughts got cut off when Patamon's left wing shot in the water making a big splashing sound as a fish flew out of the water and into the shore where it tossed and turned till it finally died due to the lack of water. Gatomon stared at him in amazement. She never knew he could fish; he sure was full of surprises.

Patamon shot his wing again in the water making another fish fly out to the shore ending in the same way the first one ended. Gatomon just watched him as her tail still was swishing softly. After get two more fishes out the water Patamon got out the river. His fur was all wet and dripping with water. He may not be a good looking nor a tall muscled mon in his rookie form but certainly the soaked fur made him look really cute. His eyes seemed to shine when a water drop fell in front of them. Gatomon watched as he got on all fours and shook himself to get rid of the excess of water and then he picked up the fishes to walk up to her.

"Dinner will be ready in a few Gato," he said with a smile. Gatomon giggled and nodded. She was so happy to see him smiling again; she missed his smiles a lot. As she watched him light up the fire to cook the fishes she laid down on the log on her back in a comfy position and smiled.

"And where did you learned to fish like that and to cook for that matter?" she asked him. Patamon smiled as he stuck the fishes in small twigs and stuck them on the ground near the fire to cook them.

"As I told you I got lots of free time to learn new things Gato, and as for the medicine part even though you didn't asked, I learned from you, remember that time you were explaining me and I didn't seemed to be paying attention? Well I listened all what you said about what kind of herbs can help for certain things," he said with an innocent smile making Gatomon giggle.

"So you did listened to all I said about the healing herbs when I thought you didn't?" she asked him while getting her paws behind her head and resting it on them while looking at him. Patamon couldn't help but blush seeing her like that, she looked so cute and beautiful in that pose, and he immediately shook his head to get any thoughts of her out of his head and smiled as he walked up to her and sat down leaning against the log besides her.

"Yes I did listen to all you said about the healing herbs. I may have looked distracted but I retained every word you said kitty," He said with a grin and winked at her making her laugh softly.

"You really can surprise me at times Patamon," She said and he chuckled.

"Guess is another of my traits," He said as he got up and went to the fire and check on the fish.

"Just a bit more and the dinner will be ready," he said as he moved the twigs with the fishes so they could get cooked completely. He then turned and looked at Gatomon.

"So what were you doing here before Devimon ambushed you?" He asked her. Gatomon looked at him, a very slight blush on her cheeks.

"I was searching for you Patamon, I felt bad since we haven't hanged out as much as we used to do it, and I have seen you a bit down lately so I thought I could spend all this day with you…. For the old times," she said softly. Patamon smiled softly and went up to her and gently caressed her cheek softly making her purr softly. That feeling she experienced a year ago when Patamon hugged her and whispered on her ear was there again. She could feel her heart beating faster. Veemon always had made her feel really good, so loved but there was something on Patamon that literally got her to feel all different and special.

"Thanks Gatomon but you shouldn't have done this. You have a boyfriend now, is natural you want to spend lots of time with him. I'm so happy for you, as long as you are happy I will be fine," Patamon said in a soft voice while looking into her eyes. She could see that characteristic innocence of him on them, that undying hope he conveyed in all hard times. She then shook her head and the next thing Patamon knew was that she was hugging him close making him blush.

"No Patamon, is not okay, the fact I have a boyfriend doesn't means I have to forget my friends, I should have managed better my time to be equal with both, Veemon and my friends, and Veemon even told me that but guess I was too blind for my newfound love I didn't listened," She said softly while still hugging him not wanting to let him go.

Patamon smiled softly and then moved her a bit so they were looking into each other's eyes as he wrapped his wings around her. Gatomon closed her eyes loving the feeling of his embrace as she hugged him closer. Patamon was madly in love with her, he had her so close and yet so far away from his reach.

"Gatomon it's okay, don't worry, you never meant to hurt me nor any of our friends, besides everyone has been so busy with their respective couple, you know Biyomon and Gabumon, Agumon and Palmon, even our partners have been busy with each other's love, so you don't have to worry about not spend enough time with your friends," He said softly. Gatomon sighed and then smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're right, but still I kinda missed hang out with you Patamon, we have been friends since really long ago, always inseparable friends so guess that after some time not being with you as often as before made me miss you a lot," She said softly as a light blush crossed her cheeks.

Patamon smiled and gently broke the hug but then kissed her cheek softly making her blush deep.

"I have missed you a lot too Gatomon, maybe we can set a day for us to hang out so we won't miss each other that much," he said with a smile as he walked up to the fire and took the fishes that were ready and handed one stick to Gatomon.

"Fish on a stick, nice and easy way to eat it," he said with a grin and Gatomon giggled as she took the stick with her fishes.

"Very practical and easy to eat without get your paws dirty, and about set a day to hang out sounds like a really good idea Patamon," She said happily as she then started to eat her dinner and Patamon did the same.

After they finished their dinner they just sat there leaned against the log. Patamon looked at the sky noticing storm clouds starting to gather.

"We better find a shelter, it seems we gonna have a very hard storm," he said and not much after he said that it started to rain, slowly at first but then started to increase it's intensity, the fire got taken off by the rain easily. Patamon took his backpack and looked at Gatomon.

"Follow me Gatomon," he said as he took her paw and they started to run towards where Patamon was leading them, they soon came across with a cave and they went inside it. They were all soaked wet and starting to feel cold. Patamon went to the back of the cave to see if he could find something to light up a fire, luckily he found some small rocks and some old roots, he picked the rocks and went back to Gatomon and formed a circle with them. Gatomon watched him as she shook herself to get rid of the excess of water in her fur.

"Need help Pata?" she asked and he smiled.

"Just bring me some old roots that are lying on the back of the cave please," he said kindly. Gatomon smiled and went to the back of the cave and returned with the roots.

"Here you go Pata," She said. Patamon smiled and took the twigs.

"Thanks Gato," He said as he put the roots on the center of the rock circle and then using 2 small rocks he lighted up the fire, he went a bit away from the fire and shook off the excess of water on his fur and then returned and sat down besides Gatomon. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess you're spending the night here as well Gatomon, or if you want I can digivolve to Angemon and fly you to the nearest digiport," Patamon said as he got his paws near the fire to warm them. Gatomon smiled and shook her head.

"I'll stay here with you Pata, we can use this chance to catch old times, like talk about our adventures and such," She said with a smile and Patamon smiled back.

"Okay, and indeed we sure passed through lots of things huh? Many adventures, and many ups and downs," Patamon said and Gatomon nodded.

"Yeah…. So many battles, so many friends that sacrificed themselves for us… Like you and Wizardmon and many others," Gatomon said. Patamon just nodded. His eyes fixed on the fire.

"Yeah… You miss him a lot still huh? Silly question, you do miss him a lot still," he said wondering if she would miss him that much like she misses Wizardmon. Gatomon put a paw on his right wing and caressed it gently. Patamon blushed but loved her soft touch a lot. He let out a soft sigh in relaxing.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot but not as much as I missed him at the beginning… And you know why that is? It's because you came in my life when I needed it the most. Don't get me wrong. I care a lot for Wizardmon and Kari too, he was my first best friend and she is my partner and my best friend too and I know the others are there too when I need it but you became my confident when our partners returned to the real world after our first adventure… I… I don't know what I could do if I lose you like I lost Wizardmon…" She said as she looked at him.

Patamon was surprised at that statement. She cared that much about him? She really needed him that much? He smiled and pulled her into a soft hug with his wings, and yet again Gatomon felt that pleasant shiver running down her spine and purred softly.

"You never will lose me Gatomon, but even so, what makes me so special? I mean you have a boyfriend you can trust your feelings to," He said softly. To his surprise Gatomon hugged him closer.

"I…. I can't quite explain it… I just know I only can trust my deepest feelings to you… I feel you're the only one that can help me with them…" She said softly while looking into his eyes intently.

"You helped me and Kari a lot in the past Patamon, you helped TK, Sora, Biyomon and I to protect Kari while Tai and Izzy went to search Kari's medicine, if it wasn't for you digivolving to Angemon and nullifying that attack from Gigadramon, Tai would have died, then there is Piedmon, you protected Kari and TK when the rest of us were key chains, you gave Piedmon more fight even on champion form than any of us and then as MagnaAngemon you broke Piedmon's spell on us returning us back to normal…" She said as she then looked at the fire. Patamon was listening to her intently.

"But more important you and TK helped me to rescue Kari from the Dark Ocean, you and TK didn't gave up and kept calling for Kari from that cliff even when I thought you two were nuts for do that…. Yet you two proved me wrong and we managed to reach Kari in that place and rescued her from those things that wanted her as Queen, creepy thought but I'm glad you were there with me…" She finished as she looked back at him.

Patamon looked into her bright blue eyes, those eyes he loved so much. Both smiled at each other. Patamon leaned in closer and closer, Gatomon could feel her heart beating faster, but when he was so closer to her lips he went up and kissed her forehead softly. Gatomon for some reason felt bad inside. Does she really was wishing for him to… she shook that thought out her head and smiled.

"I'm glad I can be that trustworthy for you Gato and you know all that was nothing, I'm always glad to help you and the others," He said softly. Gatomon smiled and then they continued talking about the old times and joking till eventually the night came.

Later that night Patamon was still awake, Gatomon was sleeping by his side, he smiled and got his backpack and took out a piece of paper and a pen, even though he has small paws he somehow managed to learn how to write. He started to write something on the paper, the words seemed to come to him on the moment like if something was guiding him in what to write. He occasionally glanced at the sleeping Gatomon and smiled as he then returned to his writing till he eventually fell asleep.

Around an hour later Gatomon woke up at the feeling of something hitting her face, she took whatever was covering her face and blinked seeing it was a sheet of paper with something written on it.

_"It looks like a poem or a sort of letter," _she thought as the curiosity took the best of her and she started to read it.

_How I can tell you what I really feel for you?_

_How tell you those three words when you're close and yet so far? _

_How to compete with the one that owns your heart?_

_How to tell you that my heart silently cries every day because of you?_

_Because of you Gatomon_

Gatomon's eyes widened and she brought a paw to her mouth in surprise, her eyes soon started to get filled with tears, she knew it was her fault Patamon was so sad, yet he hid it behind fake smiles, faking everything was fine when deep inside he was so broken. She looked at the paper again as she continued reading.

_How to tell you that I love you more than anything in both worlds?_

_No. I can't tell you, not when you're so happy with him._

_I never could destroy a love for selfish reasons._

_So I will love you in silence. I'm sure that soon or later I will be able to move on._

_But in the meanwhile my heart will be with you my angel._

_Always and forever with you, in a silent love but you will never know it is there._

_I love you forever my sweet angel of light, I love you Gatomon._

As Gatomon finished reading, she looked at the sleeping Patamon and smiled softly at him between her tears. He loved her since long ago but he didn't try to win her heart, he wanted her to be happy with Veemon sacrificing his own happiness.

_"Patamon... you always leaving yourself for the last, always putting the others first not matter if you get hurt... Don't you ever dare to lose hope, that's what makes you so special..." _Gatomon whispered as she put the paper back besides him and then she laid down cuddling herself on him careful of not wake him up and she slowly fell asleep, with a smile on her face and having the best sleep in her life.

Well that was the chapter 3, I have to admit this one has lot of feeling, personally I like how it came out but of course is the readers the one who have the last word.

Please leave some reviews to know what you think. Ah and since now I tell you that in the next chapter the rating will go up on this fic as I stated on my author note in the first chapter.

Thanks again for reading and see you on the next chapter.


	4. Of Games and Passion

Welcome back to another chapter of Rebuilding a Broken Heart, brought to you by yours truly Lord Pata.

As you can see in this chapter the rating went up to M, and it is because of a lemon scene, of course this scene will be fit for this site's guidelines of rated M fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Davis' girlfriend and the plot of this fic.

**Rebuilding a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 4: Of Games and Passion**

Morning came and Patamon woke up at the smell of something cooking, he yawned softly and rubbed his eyes and when his sight got focused he saw Gatomon cooking some fish on the fire. He smiled and got up as he noticed his poem besides him, he quickly put it on his backpack and then he walked up to Gatomon quietly, he slowly wrapped his wings around her and got his mouth closer to her ear.

"Morning kitty," He whispered in her ear making her shiver and purr as she then giggled softly.

"Morning Pata, I brought some fruit for you to eat since I know you don't like to eat fish so often," she said sweetly. Patamon smiled and then planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Anyone that would see them would say they were a happy couple but it was just friendly gestures, at least that's what they would say if someone would ask them.

"Thank you Gato, I really appreciate it," he said softly while still holding her close with his wings. Gatomon closed her eyes letting out an inaudible gasp. What in digiworld Patamon had on those wings of his that could make her melt on them? Then she realized it. It was his strong love for her. He may never say it in words but his actions talked for him and she never got the hints till she read that poem. The words that were written on it still were fresh on her mind. She turned and looked at him sweetly and smiled. Patamon just looked into her eyes bewitched by them.

"No problem Pata, you did a lot to me yesterday and I wanted to repay you," She said in a very soft voice while still looking at him with those mysterious bright blue eyes of hers. Their hearts literally were screaming for them to melt on a kiss but none of them took that step, each one for obvious personal reasons.

"Talking about that how your wound is today? We need to check if it got healed," He said as he made her sit and then he gently started to undo the bandage taking it off her as he gently checked the wounds. He smiled seeing them fully healed and the scars were almost gone.

"Yes, they are fully healed, and don't worry about the scars, they will be gone in a few days," he said as he gently arranged her fur on the area of the wound. Gatomon smiled.

"Well I got a good digi-doctor taking care of me," she said with a giggle making him chuckle.

"Maybe I will take the job from Joe," he said with a grin and then both laughed.

"And I can be the nursemon and help you," Gatomon said still laughing softly. That statement sure got Patamon off guard. Did she really mean that or it was just part of the joke.

"You really mean that Gatomon? I mean being the nursemon and help me or it was just part of the joking?" he asked her carefully. Gatomon smiled and leaned closer and put a paw under his chin and looked at him intently. Patamon felt himself blush.

"I wouldn't mind to be your nursemon if you try your luck as digi-doctor Pata," She said with a soft yet sweet voice while rubbing his chin softly causing him to blush more.

"Ah um…. Thanks I guess," He managed to say and Gatomon giggled. She loved how cute he looked when he was nervous.

"No problem. Now what about if we eat now? I'm sure you're hungry too," she said while still rubbing his chin softly. Patamon literally was in her paws, she could do whatever she wanted with him. A lovesick smile appeared on his face.

"A-Anything you wish…." He said almost in a whisper while looking at her adoringly, Gatomon couldn't help but blush slightly at that adoringly look of his, Patamon suddenly snapped out of his trance and shook his head a bit.

"I err… I mean… Okay, let's eat breakfast," he said blushing more and Gatomon just laughed softly.

"You know? You're kinda cute when you're acting that lovesick Patamon" the cat digimon said while getting up and walking up to the fire to check on her fish. Patamon just took an apple and took a bite from it as he stared at her, he couldn't help but smile.

"And you sure enjoy teasing me like that huh?" he said almost in a challenging way. Gatomon smirked and took a bite of her fish and looked at him.

"I don't know….. Maybe?" she asked innocently and Patamon just smiled more. Both of them were getting into something that was making them forget anything that was keeping them from act like that, it was a forbidden game, but any coherent thoughts were turned off on them.

"I'd say you do like it kitty," Patamon said as he finished eating his apple while smiling at her. Gatomon finished her fish and walked up to him and leaned close so their lips were almost touching. She smiled in a very mysterious way at him as her eyes reflected more mystery than they usually do. Patamon rather than get nervous he just smiled more still looking at her in a challenging way.

"Mmmh… you seem too sure of yourself huh?" she said as she started to rub his chin again. Patamon let out a soft sigh in happiness and suddenly he grabbed her paw and pulled it away gently and put his own paw under her chin.

"That trick won't work this time kitten," He said while looking intently at her. Gatomon was decided to not lose this little game so she slipped off her right glove and gently put her now gloveless paw over his chest and started to caress it gently. Patamon let out an inaudible gasp at the feeling of her gloveless paw caressing him.

"T-That's cheating…" He barely said and the white feline smirked and kept caressing him with her bare paw, Patamon let out a soft moan almost closing his eyes in pleasure.

"You forget I was a mean digimon before? I still know some tricks" She said with a smirk. Patamon opened his eyes and looked at her still with that challenging smirk.

"I dealt with mean digimon tougher than you kitty," he said as he got his wings on her waist and started to rub it gently. Gatomon closed her eyes gasping at the feeling, this time her gasp wasn't mute and that just prompted Patamon to smirk and continue his wing rub.

"Pata… you cheater…" She managed to say and he smirked more.

"What is the same isn't cheating Angel," He said making Gatomon blush. He just called her Angel, like in his poem. She didn't have time to wonder about it any further since she let out another gasp when she felt Patamon kissing her neck softly. She felt like an electric spark running down her spine and let out a soft moan. A smile appearing on her lips and her purr jumped in volume.

"Mmmh… Professional cheats huh?" She managed to say as Patamon just smiled kissed her neck again. He sure was enjoying this little game a lot. All reasoning thoughts got sent on vacations, his feelings for her he had bottled up took over him at the point he not even stopped to think why she didn't stopped him at all and instead she was enjoying it a lot too.

"Surprised huh? Maybe you should admit I'm the winner here," He said as he stopped kissing her neck to look at her as their faces were so close. Gatomon looked at him intently and took his face and leaned even closer, their lips almost touching and she was smiling in a seductive way.

"Maybe…. But not before you can caught me first piggy," she grinned and pushed him down on his back playfully and ran out the cave laughing playfully. Patamon smirked and got up and started to chase after her.

"Why you… I'm not a pig! Wait till I get you!" He shouted and laughed as he continued chasing her.

Gatomon laughed as she kept running on all fours, she was having the fun of her life. She was enjoying this so badly she forgot about everything else. As she kept running an orange streak tackled her making both roll till they ended on a flower bed with her laying on her back and Patamon on top of her smiling.

"I won," he simply said with a smile. Gatomon smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, you did but how did you caught up with me that fast?" She asked as she looked into his eyes adoringly. Patamon smirked and leaned close.

"The word shortcut tells you something?" he said with a grin and then Gatomon rolled getting him under her.

"Yeah it tells me that you're a little cheater," She said with a smirk. Patamon shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah but you never said for us to not be able to use shortcuts," He said with an innocent smile as he plucked a nearby flower. It was a beautiful flower with a mix of pink and yellow petals; it had a really soft and sweet scent. He gently put it behind Gatomon's right ear and admired her.

"Beautiful…" It was all he said making her blush as she then snuggled on him while purring softly.

"Flattering won't get you anywhere," She said softly as she purred feeling him caressing her gently.

"Maybe… But it is worth a try," He said with a smirk as he started to give small kisses to her neck softly making her close her eyes and gasp in blissful delight. She started to return the gesture kissing his neck softly, their paws caressing each other gently in a forbidden game of love.

Patamon kissed her neck under her chin making her purr louder, her tail swishing happily. It was something she never experienced before. Even though she loved Veemon's caresses and kisses the feeling wasn't no where near intense like the one she was getting from Patamon's kisses and caresses. Maybe her love for Veemon wasn't that strong, maybe she always have loved Patamon and never realized it before till now, till she found his poem.

"I agree…. In the end it has its advantages…" She said between soft moans as her tail wrapped around him as she pulled him closer and looked into his eyes intently.

But then that magical moment got broken by the screech of a wild Birdramon flying past getting them snap back to reality. They blushed when they saw how close they were cuddling each other. They quickly broke the cuddle and got up as he looked at her nervously.

"I…. we better get back to the real world. Kari must be worried about you Gatomon," Patamon said nervously and Gatomon nodded.

"Yeah…" She said as they started their way back to the cave. As they walked Gatomon couldn't help but wonder about what she really feels for Patamon. She knew he loved her, she read it in his poem but how she could be that blind to not see it before? How she could mistake her feelings for him with just a close friendship when it clearly has gone beyond that since long time ago? A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him from behind.

_"You sure taught me a really big lesson this time Patamon…" _She thought as she kept smiling. They soon arrived to the cave, Patamon took off the fire and picked up his backpack and put the rubbish from the breakfast on a bag.

"On the way we can find a Numemon to give it the rubbish," He said and Gatomon nodded.

"Sounds good," She said as they walked out the cave and headed to find a digiport, on the way they found a Numemon and they gave him the rubbish and resumed their way in silence, both deep in their own thoughts about what happened earlier. After a bit Patamon broke the silence.

"Gatomon about early… I don't know what got me to do that, I'm sorry" He said not looking at her. Gatomon smiled slightly and put a paw on his back gently making him stop and look at her.

"It's okay Patamon, it was my fault too I mean, I didn't put any resistance I let myself get into it too…. And I actually enjoyed it," she said softly, a soft blush crossing her cheeks. Patamon got surprised at her words but he still smiled.

"So you aren't upset for that?" He asked and Gatomon giggled.

"Nah, let's take it that it was a friendly thing with extra privileges," she said with a grin and Patamon laughed softly.

"Some privileges huh?" he said still smiling and Gatomon giggled more.

"Consider it as a little compensation for all the time we didn't hang out," she said playfully and he grinned.

"Mmmh…. Well if that ever happens again then now I know what I can expect as a repay" he said still grinning and Gatomon whacked his side playfully with her tail.

"Ha ha Mr. Funny," She said and he smirked.

"Oh you know me kitty cat," He said and winked at her, Gatomon shook her head in amusement and then looked at him.

"I was missing seeing you so cheery Pata, that's the true you," she said softly making him blush slightly and smile.

"Sorry about that Gato, guess I was missing it too…. As much as I was missing to hang out with you" he said as they soon stopped in front a digiport, Gatomon looked at him but no words came from her mouth. She didn't knew what to say, she missed to hang out with him as well but she felt like she was missing more than just hang out with him, like if her being was incomplete missing the last piece for her to be fully happy.

"Well we're here Gatomon," Patamon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah…" She simply said. She wandered again in her thoughts remembering the words on the poem he wrote, how she could be so blind? She had the love close to her all the time and she never took the hints.

Patamon was about to call for TK through the port like they used to do it during their second adventure so it could get open but Gatomon stopped him by putting her paw on his shoulder.

"Patamon wait," she said. Patamon turned to look at her.

"Yes Gatomon?" he said as he looked at her gently. Gatomon blushed slightly, she was nervous, scared too, but she couldn't take a step back now.

"Something wrong?" he added noticing her nervous. Gatomon took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"Patamon I…. I want to say…. Thanks…. Thanks for all what you did for me yesterday and today… also… I… I…" Before Patamon could get any chance to reply she pressed her lips on his on a soft kiss, she felt herself blushing; only Goddramon knew what made her do that but the kiss felt so right, so good.

Patamon's eyes were wide open, he really wasn't expecting that, soon he slowly started to close his eyes and return the kiss; Gatomon pulled him closer into a hug and deepened the kiss, Patamon returned it with the same intensity, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, he had been waiting for that kiss for years, any thoughts in his mind vanished, he was focusing only in that kiss.

After a while Gatomon slowly broke the kiss, tears were streaming down her cheeks, it were tears of happiness, the way he kissed her back was something not even words can describe, still she felt guilty about all she did to him, he loved her since the beginning and she went as far as break his heart by dating someone else, she looked into his blue eyes and gently caressed his cheek with her gloved paw.

"Pata…. I…. I know you love me... I-I read your poem you were writing last night, I never meant to pry, the sheet of paper hit my face and woke me up, my curiosity got the best of me and I read it... I'm so sorry for have hurt you so much all this time..." She said between tears.

Patamon was really surprised by that confession; he didn't expect that she would have read his poem. He smiled softly and hugged her closer.

"It's okay Gatomon, you don't have to apology, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I shouldn't have written that poem, I should have kept my feelings within myself, the less I want is put you on a struggle. You love Veemon and you're happy with him, if you're happy I will be happy too," he said softly but Gatomon then shook her head.

"No Patamon! It's not okay!" She snapped. "I have been a bigger blind! All this time I thought I loved you as a friend when the truth is that I love you more than that…. I didn't listen to my heart… But now I do and I love you too Patamon…" The white feline said still between tears. She had let out all her feelings in her words.

Patamon smiled and gently put his paw on her right cheek gently as he then kissed her tears away tenderly, Gatomon blushed softly and closed her eyes letting herself get carried by the moment letting him convey all his feelings he had bottled up for such long time.

Patamon then put his other paw on her other cheek gently and then he captured her lips again into another deep kiss which she returned deeply as he took off his backpack and threw it aside to then get his wings wrapping around her and gently took off her flower and put it down besides his backpack. Gatomon melted on his gentle embrace as they slowly lowered down to the ground lost on each other's souls.

Patamon kissed her collarbone softly making her purr and moan softly as he then slowly made a trail of tender kisses around her neck and slowly going down, his paws caressed her sides in a gentle yet passionate way not missing a single millimeter of her being.

Gatomon caressed his back and nuzzled his neck softly and gasped when she felt him adding his wings to the mix of caresses on her body, he was about to kiss her neck again but she then pushed him off her gently, Patamon looked at her with desire on his eyes, there was no turning back, they were letting all their feelings for each other to come out freely, no more doubts, no more restraining themselves... No more.

Gatomon looked at him intently, a seductive yet lovingly smile on her face, her eyes showing all that love and desire for him she bottled up all these years without even knowing. The feline slowly took off her gloves, never taking her eyes from him, from her Patamon. She ran her paws through her soft white fur exposing herself fully to him, showing him what no other male have ever seen before not even Veemon.

Patamon was amazed. She was fully exposed to him now. Exposed for him and only to him. A silent message telling him how much she needed him. Something that many nights he dreamed about. Just that this time it wasn't a dream. Gatomon's tail moved seductively from side to side. She let out a soft yet bewitching purr while looking at him with those mysterious and yet beautiful blue eyes of her.

Patamon slowly let it go as the desire and lust took full control of him mixed with his love for her as he ended exposing himself fully to her, a blush crossing their cheeks yet both looking adoringly at each other. He slowly went back up to her and caught her lips into a passionate kiss. He caressed her body in a erotic, yet full of love way, eliciting soft moans from the beautiful white feline he loved with all his soul.

Gatomon returned those caresses full of love making Patamon's moans to join hers while their lips dueled countless times in passionate kisses. Patamon always longed for this moment to happen, to share it with his Gatomon, his angel; but never dared to think it could get to come true.

Patamon slowly pushed her down back to the ground with him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him caressing his back gently. Their hearts beating faster and their thoughts reduced just to each other.

Patamon broke the kiss and looked intently at her, his heart still beating faster. He then kissed his way down. Gatomon let out a soft moan feeling him kissing her kissing her neck so tenderly and pleasingly. His paws were running up and down her body in passionate yet full of love caresses.

Gatomon then pulled him up again and caught him into another deep and desperate kiss, her purr going loud as she gently moved herself slightly and both gasped when she got him to partially enter in her. Patamon kissed her hungrily, the feeling was so intense, their paws were caressing each other's bodies desperately, their lips separating and pressing together again on fiercer kisses.

Finally Patamon went further inside her in a slow motion making her wince and gasp as he broke through her barrier taking her innocence away, a tear rolled down her cheek but she kept kissing him deeply.

Patamon was surprised. She was virgin, it was her first time and he took it from her, he made her his, then again she and Veemon haven't dated long enough to take that step, but then why they were doing this? They haven't started dating yet. His thoughts got cut off when she kissed him fiercely and passionately they got in a passionate lovemaking, their moans getting caught by their hungry mouths for each other's kisses, both calling each other's names in a so deep bliss and love.

They continued making love exploring each other mouths hungrily silencing their pleasure moans, their bodies were covered in sweat. Soon they started to feel the build up of the climax as they continued frenching each other passionately. Gatomon then held him closer and then with a loud moan both finished together, holding each other tightly, their hearts beating faster but yet happy for what they just shared.

Gatomon nuzzled Patamon's neck softly while feeling him caressing her sides gently as she still was purring softly, she couldn't even describe how she felt in that moment, the only thing she was sure of was that it was something she never will forget .

Several minutes later Patamon was lying besides his lover cuddling her under his wings while kissing her neck softly, the white feline letting out soft moans in happiness as her tail swished softly.

Gatomon knew she needed to apologize with Veemon, she misunderstood her feelings for him thinking it was love when it were just of a good friendship, still she did enjoyed that time she dated the blue dragon but she had to be honest with him and mostly with herself and Patamon. She looked at the orange winged digimon lovingly and adoringly, her paw reached for his right cheek and caressed it softly making him sigh happily.

Patamon then caught her lips on a tender yet deep kiss, he didn't want any words to be said in that moment, he just wanted to share that wonderful moment with her just letting their actions talk by themselves; she purred and kissed him back while hugging him closer as they got caught again in the web of the passion and deep love with the forest and the sky as their only witnesses while a backpack and a flower are left resting besides a digiport.

Well that was the chapter 4; I think I did the lovemaking part very inside the guidelines of a Rated M fic, I hope you all liked it, personally this one was the hardest chapter to write mostly on the lovemaking part because it had to be pulled enough to pass the guidelines but I think I did it well.

Please leave reviews with your thoughts. The next chapter will be pretty interesting since it will be when the shock for the others starts, I won't say anything else you have to read and see

Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


	5. Of Shocks and Break ups

Hello again, welcome again to another chapter of Rebuilding a Broken Heart brought to you by yours truly Lord Pata.

This chapter is the longest one I have written for this fic and for any other of my fics as well. But it will be all worth for all of you to read.

This chapter also is dedicated to all Veemon fans out there, I'm sure you all will like Veemon in this chapter.

Now as for the always necessary disclaimer I don't own anything, except Davis' girlfriend.

Now let's go on with the fic.

**Rebuilding a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 5: Of Shocks and Break ups**

Around 2 hours later Gatomon woke up, she found herself cuddled by Patamon from behind, one of his tiny arms holding her close as she could feel his soft breath where her neck connect with her shoulder, she purred as she couldn't help but smile and blush slightly, she remembered what they just did hours ago and sighed happily, it was the best moment of her life.

She remembered she had to return home, Kari must be really worried about her, she was about to get up when a wing wrapped around her gently as she could feel a soft kiss on her neck making her purr and moan softly.

"Going anywhere kitty?" Patamon whispered in her ear as his paws reached for her furry chest and massaged it lovingly making her shudder in pleasure and giggle.

"Pata, you know we should have been back with TK and Kari since a good while, Kari must be worried," Gatomon said softly as she turned to face him just to be caught in a soft kiss. She returned the kiss and purred softly, she really wanted to stay there with him.

After a while Patamon broke the kiss slowly and smiled at her and without warning he started to kiss her body all over, he kissed her neck, then her chest, then her belly and then went up again on his trail of kisses as his paws caressed her gently and full of love.

Gatomon purred and moaned enjoying the caresses; she closed her eyes letting herself get carried in the moment, her tail swished happily as her purr went loud.

"Ohhh… mmm… P-Pata…." She moaned his name softly in bliss as he continued caressing and kissing her body tenderly, she then remembered they should be going and as much as she wanted to stay and let him continue she knew they needed to go, she slowly tried to pry Patamon away from her gently.

"P-Pata stop, we really need to go… TK and Kari must be worried about us…" She said between moans. Patamon stopped and looked at her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I know Gato, but I want to make sure this isn't a dream, that all this happened for real," He said with a smile making her giggle and kiss him softly.

"All of this happened, for real silly, all of it..." She said while hugging him closer and nuzzling his cheek softly. Patamon sighed happily and wrapped his wings around her gently.

"And what you gonna do about Veemon? I mean, he is your boyfriend, we can't hide this from him mostly that I took well... your first time from you," Patamon said while blushing deep, Gatomon blushed deep as well but smiled.

"We gonna tell him Pata, we gonna be honest with him, I'm glad I realized my love for you now that Veemon and I only have five months dating and not realize it after years with him which would hurt him worse," The white furred feline said while nuzzling him gently.

Patamon kept hugging her closer with his wings around her not wanting let her go, Gatomon nuzzled his neck softly and purred happily totally lost in the moment, the wind brushing their furs softly; Gatomon looked up at him tenderly, she loved to look into his innocent and bright blue eyes, they radiated a so peaceful aura, so soothing, so full of hope. Patamon smiled and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I longed for this since so long ago but I never dared to think it would come true... I mean I'm not a tall or much strong mon, I'm just your average small rookie level mon so I never got my hopes in get a girl too high, let alone that you could return my feelings," he said as he blushed in embarrassment, Gatomon giggled and kissed her his nose would be while still purring.

"Well Pata you may not be a strong or tall mon but you know the saying, good things come in smaller packages and you really showed it moments ago," She said with a purr as her tail rubbed his crotch to make her point clear making him moan a bit and blush deep.

"It was that good?" he asked her and she smiled as she leaned closer looking intently into his eyes, a seductive smile playing on her face.

"Really good tigermon, really good," She said as she then got up and turned to start to walk moving her hips in a pretty seductive way. Patamon just growled playfully enjoying the show.

"Teaser," he said with a smirk and she giggled.

"But you like it sweetheart, now why don't we go to the lake to take a bath? We need to clean ourselves and I'm sure we can think in something else to do there honey," She said in a seductive voice as she resumed her walking just stopping to pick up the flower he gave her. Patamon just shook his head and smiled.

"What a womon!" he growled playfully and soon he went after Gatomon not before grab his backpack and then follow her to the lake.

Meanwhile on the real world TK was watching TV on the couch as he had a bowl with popcorn and a soda on the coffee table. He and Kari had planned to have a date that day but that would be till some hours later so he was just enjoying himself in the meantime.

_"Wonder if Gatomon managed to find Patamon?" _the blonde boy wondered as he took his soda and took a sip from it. He was worried about his partner but he was sure that Gatomon's visit could help him; he kept flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch.

Around an hour later TK's D-3 beeped signaling that Patamon was calling. "He is back and I'm sure she is with him" TK said as he got up and went to his room, he aimed his D-3 at his computer screen and opened the port.

"There, they must be here any second soon" TK said as he turned and walked out the room and back to the living room where he sat down again on the couch, he figured Patamon and Gatomon would want to talk a bit in private before she has to go but little did he knew he was in for a huge shock.

Back to TK's room Patamon and Gatomon arrived from the digiworld, Patamon put his backpack on TK's chair and landed on the ground with Gatomon and smiled at her.

"Well we're at last back home, well I'm at home but I still have to walk you to Kari's house my lady," he said as he jokingly bowed at her making the cat digimon giggle.

"Why thank you my loyal bodyguard," she said following the joke and then both laughed. Gatomon then leaned closer to Patamon and smiled mischievously.

"But, think you can take such important work of escort me home? You don't look much strong or brave," She said innocently. Patamon looked at her in a challenging way.

"So you think I'm not mon enough to escort you home? Is that so kitty?" he asked as he took a step forward. Gatomon smirked and took a step backwards.

"Yes I do think that Pata Pata, what you gonna do about it huh?" She asked him with a mischievous gleam on her eyes as she got ready for the next as she saw Patamon taking another step forward still looking at her in a challenging way.

"I'll show you know kitten come here!" Patamon suddenly exclaimed as he lunged at her missing her by mere two inches as she started to run off the room while laughing.

"Catch me if you can!" She exclaimed as she ran and laughed. Patamon started to run after her enjoying this little game as he was smiling wide and laughing.

Back to the living room TK heard the laughs and blinked but then smiled. _"It's good to hear Pata laughing again," _he thought as then he saw Gatomon running with Patamon running after her.

Patamon got closer and grabbed her using his wings making her laugh more as he pinned her against a wall and grinned.

"So, I'm not mon enough? Huh?" He said as he started to tickle her making her laugh.

"O-okay, okay y-you're mon enough Hahaha you win!" She exclaimed between laughs as he smiled and then he pressed his body against hers getting her pressed gently between him and the wall, he held her paws up with his wings not letting her move them and looked at her with a gleam on his eyes and a smile on his lips, she smiled back at him as she was purring softly, her tail swishing softly and happily.

"Good, because I'm still escorting you home and prove you I'm mon enough to protect you kitten," He said and she purred excitedly, she was really loving this little game.

"Why thank you my protector, you're so brave!" She exclaimed like a damsel in distress, Patamon chuckled and leaned closer.

"Oh let's cut down this chase shall we?" He said with a grin and without warning he kissed her fully on the lips. Gatomon purred and kissed him back. The kiss became fierce and more passionate as they started to french each other passionately.

TK's jaw drop in shock seeing the scene, the can of soda on his hand fell to the floor with a clank, luckily for him it was empty already, he saw Gatomon wrapping her right leg around Patamon's waist like wanting him as closer to her as possible as they were still lip locked in that passionate kiss.

"W-what in the…" TK barely managed to say as he saw Patamon caressing Gatomon's sides with his paws making her shudder in pleasure letting out a soft muffled moan between their kissing. After some minutes they finally broke the kiss to breathe but remained looking at each other lovingly.

"That… was great…" Patamon managed to say and Gatomon just smiled and nodded.

"Amazing..." She said. Patamon let go of her paws and she wrapped them around him in a lovingly embrace, they were about to kiss again but TK cleared his throat getting their eyes grew wide in shock and quickly broke the hug as they looked at him while blushing deeply.

"T-TK... Hi?" Patamon said smiling nervously; Gatomon was blushing still but couldn't help but giggle at Patamon's expression. TK raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two digimon.

"Excuse me if I'm being too direct but mind explain what in the hell is going on here? I mean, I just saw the two of you literally stealing first, second and third bases in less than five minutes!" He exclaimed making both digimon blush deep.

_"If you only know that we already reached home base TK…" _Patamon thought as he couldn't help but grin to himself at that thought as he then looked back at TK still grinning.

"Well TK I would like to explain you but I have to escort the lady back home, Kari must be worried about her you know?" Patamon said as he held Gatomon's paw and lead her to the door. Gatomon just giggled and looked at TK.

"Don't worry TK, I'm sure Pata will tell you later," The cat digimon said as she and Patamon walked out the door closing it behind them and leaving a blinking and confused TK staring at it.

Outside Patamon and Gatomon couldn't help but laugh at TK's reaction as they walked towards Kari's house.

"TK's face sure was priceless huh?" Patamon said and Gatomon giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, guess he didn't saw that coming, I mean, the way we kissed, it was so fiercely and you making out with me having me at your mercy," She said with a purr as she really loved that. Patamon smiled and looked at her.

"You sure loved that huh?" He asked her as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and winked at her. The cat digimon smiled at him.

"I sure did Pata, I never knew you could be such great kisser," She admitted making him blush but still he smiled.

"Natural talent I guess," Patamon said with a grin and Gatomon giggled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"How modest," She said and he chuckled.

"Oh just a bit," He replied back and both laughed. As they resumed their walk Patamon got an idea.

"Gatomon let's go and see Veemon now, the soon we tell him the better would be for him and for us," The orange winged digimon said as he looked at her. Gatomon thought about it, she had to admit she was scared but Patamon was right, the sooner they sort this, the better it would be for the three of them.

"You're right Pata that would be the best... Though I'm kinda nervous and scared," She admitted. Patamon smiled softly and hugged her close.

"It's okay Gato, I understand but you aren't alone, I'm here with you, we'll do it together and everything will be fine," Patamon assured her while kissing her forehead softly. Gatomon looked at him and smiled softly as she then hugged him back finding comfort on his embrace.

"Why?" She asked.

"Huh?" Patamon said as he blinked confused by her question but before he could ask Gatomon looked up at him and continued.

"Why you have to be so good for me? So caring? Always bringing hope to me?" She asked him softly as she caressed his cheek softly. Patamon just smiled as he looked at her fondly.

"And why shouldn't I Gatomon? After TK you're the person I care about the most in both worlds... I love you dearly, at the point I had decided to sacrifice my own love for you as long as you were happy with the mon you loved," Patamon said softly. Gatomon looked at him lovingly, he was the sweetest thing she ever met after Wizardmon, and she felt she didn't deserve all that love he has for her.

"Pata…. Thank you…" She said softly. Patamon smiled and nodded as he caressed her cheek gently.

"No problem my angel," He said making her smile and purr happily and then they resumed their walk towards the Motomiya household.

Meanwhile on the Motomiya household Veemon was watching TV on the living room while eating some chips and drinking a soda, his tail swishing from one side to another as he was lying on the couch very comfy. He was the only one at home at the moment since Davis went to the Airport to pick up Nabiki who managed to return early from Kyoto while Davis' parents and Jun were on Nerima visiting Davis' mother's sister who was ill.

As he flipped through the channels, Veemon started to think on Gatomon and about the talk they had during their walk two days ago. He started to remember the talk.

Flashback 2 days ago

_Veemon and Gatomon were walking through the park enjoying themselves, or at least Veemon was enjoying himself, Gatomon on the other hand was deep in thoughts, thoughts about Patamon and the way he looked at her and the way his voice sounded, so down and without any emotion. After a while Gatomon broke the silence and looked at Veemon._

_"Vee, have you noticed that Patamon lately has been kinda down? He barely smiles and his voice has lost that cheery spark it used to have and I feel it is my fault" Gatomon said as she looked down. Veemon noticed this and stopped walking and lead her to a bench where both sat down and looked at her._

_"I did notice his change but why you say is your fault Gato?" The rookie blue dragon said as he gently scratched her head between her ears as a comfort gesture making her purr softly._

_"Is just... is just that he and I used to be so close, you saw how we were so inseparable, and I'm not talking because of the combined attack we share as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, I'm talking about our close friendship," the cat digimon said as she felt Veemon putting an arm around her encouraging her to go on._

_"Years ago when we defeated Apocalymon and our human partners returned to the real world all of us took separated ways, or at least that was what I thought because one day I was sulking on my sadness for the loss of Wizardmon and that I missed Kari I felt something touching my shoulder, when I turned I saw it was Patamon, he didn't needed to ask me why I was sad, he knew it already, actually it was pretty obvious I guess. Anyhow he sat down beside me and we talked, he told me that we will see our partners again and about Wizardmon he told me that it is okay to miss him but that he wouldn't want me to be always sad because of him... And Patamon was right, I did saw Kari again and managed to move on, I still miss and think on Wizardmon but I learned to not let myself fall in a depression because of it, and all was thanks to Patamon... He may be a so innocent and naïve digimon but he always is there whenever you need a friend to talk to, that's him alright, always wanting to please his friends never thinking on himself first," the white feline said as she rested her head on Veemon's shoulder._

_The blue dragon like digimon did listened every word she said and he had to admit that she was right, he even owed Patamon his own life, after all it was Patamon who saved him from die under virus MetalGreymon´s foot when Ken put that spiral on Tai's Agumon, and if that wasn't enough Patamon also came in time as Angemon to save them from end on Cherubimon's stomach, he remembered how Angemon and Angewomon appeared in the nick of time and how Angemon took off Cherubimon's arm releasing him and the others just in time._

_"You're right... Patamon sure has showed us that you don't need to be strong or big to be useful, I owe him my life too, if it wasn't for him I would have ended as flat as a postage stamp, and he still was hurt from Flymon's grip on him... The little guy sure is something," he admitted. Gatomon nodded still feeling bad for her friend. Veemon sighed and then looked at her._

_"Gatomon maybe this isn't the right moment to say this, but then again it may be... The thing is that I told you... I told you to not stop hanging out with him remember? But you said that he will be fine, that he understands, and he does but that doesn't kept him from feel hurt, pushed aside" Veemon said as he hugged her gently and caressed her back gently. Gatomon looked up at him. He indeed told her to not stop hanging out with Patamon but she was too blind to her newfound love she ignored Veemon's advice and now she was seeing the result of that. Still, for some reason she felt there was something more on all this but she couldn't tell exactly what it is._

_"Vee, think tomorrow we could spend the day with Patamon? For the old times, to cheer him up" Gatomon said as she nuzzled his shoulder softly. Veemon looked at her and shook his head._

_"No." It was all he replied, Gatomon looked up at him, confusion showing clearly on her face. First he tells her that she should have continued hanging up with Patamon and now he refused her suggestion?_

_"But you said-" She got cut off by him._

_"I said no, but for both to hang out with him Gatomon" He said as he could tell by the look on her eyes she was starting to understand what he was trying to say._

_"This is something that you need to face on your own with him Gatomon, you and him have been friends for a real long time, so you will spend the day tomorrow with him but without me, you two need to talk and fix the things otherwise both you and him never gonna be fully happy," Veemon said in a very advising way. Gatomon couldn't help but smile and nod, she had to admit Veemon has matured over the years but yet keeping that happy go lucky side of him too._

_"You're right Vee, I'll do it then, I'll spend the day with Patamon tomorrow though I have to admit I'm nervous but I can't step back, I owe him much and is time for me to show him how much he means for me," She said still smiling. Veemon smiled too and nodded._

_"That's the spirit Gato, now what about if as payment for my advising services I get a kiss?" The blue dragon said with a grin. Gatomon giggled and hugged him closer._

_"You silly Vee, not matter how much you try to act mature that happy go lucky side of you always betrays you," the cat like digimon said and Veemon grinned._

_"Well that is my natural side so is hard to get rid of it," he said and winked at her still grinning. Gatomon giggled and then she kissed him softly._

Flashback end

Veemon kept thinking about that kiss, he did enjoyed it but for some reason he felt it a bit empty, like if the spark was fading. _"I know you love him Gatomon, but you're too blind to see it... That's why I didn't wanted to go with you today, you need to realize where is your place, and that place is with him, and I'm sure you will realize it too sooner or later" _The blue dragon thought as he just laid there on the couch not even paying attention to the TV anymore. He knew something was about to happen, he could feel it, but he was ready for it, he already had accepted whatever was in store for him and for Gatomon and Patamon.

His thoughts soon got cut off by a knock on the door. He got up and went to answer it, and upon open the door he got greeted by the sight of Gatomon and Patamon standing there. Gatomon looked slightly nervous, Patamon too but less than her. Veemon could tell what's going on but then he just smiled.

"Hey Patamon, hey Gato, come in guys," Veemon let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Hello Vee, you're alone here? I mean usually is Davis' mother or Jun the ones that answer the door," Gatomon said trying to break the tension with anything other than the topic they needed to talk about. Veemon lead them to the living room as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alone, Davis went to the airport to pick up Nabiki, she managed to return early, for what I understood she needed Davis to look at something, while Davis' parents and Jun went to Nerima to see some relative" the rookie level dragon said as he shrugged. Gatomon and Patamon just nodded and then Gatomon took the word.

"Vee... There is something you need to know... Is related to me and Patamon and... In a way you're related on this too..." Gatomon started to say. She was about to continue but Patamon put a paw on her shoulder and took the word but before he could say a thing and to their surprise Veemon was smiling.

"Took you two long enough to finally admit that you can't live without each other huh?" The small blue dragon said getting his friends off guard in surprise. Veemon let out a soft laugh seeing their faces.

"But... But..." Gatomon started to say but Veemon just raised his hand stopping her. "Yes Gatomon, I always knew you cared about Patamon more than just a friendship, at first when you accepted to be my girlfriend I wasn't quite sure about your feelings for Patamon, but as we started to date, I started to notice how much you were missing Patamon, not to mention that in one of our kisses you said his name, you said that it was because that day you saw him kinda down, I didn't pushed the topic further because deep down I knew it wasn't just because of that. Now don't get me wrong, I love you but your heart already belonged to Patamon even if you didn't realized it, and is because of it that I'm letting you free, I know you came to break up with me and I fully accept it, I won't deny that it hurts but seeing it from another angle, it doesn't hurts as much as I thought it would hurt," He said with a sincere smile. Patamon didn't know what to say, let alone Gatomon. Both digimon then smiled and Gatomon hugged Veemon.

"Vee... Thanks, thanks a lot for all you did for me, I really wish you can find someone that can love you like you deserve," She said as she broke the hug. Patamon walked up to Veemon and smiled at him.

"What can I say? Other than thanks a lot buddy, it takes lots of maturity to accept a thing like this," The little orange winged digimon said. Veemon smiled and gave him a friendly pat on his back.

"Let's just say that I learned from the best... From you, I know that under all that heartbreaking you always were ready to let her to be happy with whoever she chose to be with, but I warn you, you hurt her and I will get Wormmon to go all the way to Imperialdramon and I will make you eat our Positron Laser attack go it?" Veemon said with a grin. Patamon smiled and nodded.

"Got it, and don't worry I never could hurt her," he said and then he and Veemon shook paw/hand. Gatomon smiled and hugged the winged digimon and smiled at him and Veemon.

"I'm so lucky to have such great friends like you two," the cat digimon said happily.

"And thus Wizardmon's sacrifice wasn't in vain," both Veemon and Patamon said at the same time and then the three of them laughed.

"Well guys wanna drink something? Maybe eat? There is juice, chips, we can make some sandwiches if you want," Veemon offered them. Gatomon and Patamon smiled and shook their heads.

"Thanks Vee, but maybe another time, Kari must be wondering what is taking me so long considering I spent the night in the digiworld with Patamon," Gatomon said as she blushed slightly. Veemon grinned and got Patamon on a friendly one arm hug and did the same with Gatomon.

"Seems it went better than I expected huh?" He said with a grin making both Gatomon and Patamon blush deep.

"You can say that Veemon," Patamon said still blushing. Veemon laughed softly and let them go.

"Its okay guys, sorry for make you feel uncomfortable, now you better go before Kari starts to move the team to search for Gatomon," he said as he accompanied his friends to the door and opened it for them. Gatomon smiled and kissed Veemon on the cheek.

"Thanks again Vee, for everything," She said sincerely. Veemon nodded and smiled.

"No problem Gato, glad everything got solved in the end," the dragon said and then he looked at Patamon.

"I wish you both to be so happy, you deserve it," he added still smiling. Patamon smiled back and then he and Veemon did a joining fists kind of salute.

"Thanks Veemon, and maybe us three can hang out every now and then, is the least we can do after all you did for us," Patamon said with Gatomon nodding.

"Sure thing guys, there is a nice digi-bowling run by a cousin of Digitamamon near that Railroad village, we can go and play every now and then," Veemon suggested getting smiles and nods from Gatomon and Patamon.

"Hey, that sure is a really good idea; we even can get the others to come as well, even make a tournament!" Patamon said excitedly. Gatomon giggled seeing the two boys talking and planning.

"Good idea Patamon, that sure will be fun and will keep us all close every now and then," Veemon said agreeing with Patamon's idea.

"Then is settled, we can talk with the others at the party and tell them about this," Gatomon said joining the conversation. Both males nodded.

"Perfect, then I'll see you at the party guys, now I need to clean the living room before Davis arrive or I will kiss goodbye to all those chocolates he brings from Yolei's parents' store," Veemon said with a grin and his friends laughed.

"Okay Veemon, then see ya at the party," Gatomon said and then she and Patamon headed to Kari's house.

"Well, that sure went pretty fine don't you think Gato?" Patamon asked her as they walked towards the Kamiya household. Patamon had a wing around her and she had her tail around him as she purred.

"Yeah... I'm so glad nothing bad happened, I have to admit I was worried," She said as she smiled softly. Patamon smiled as well and looked at her.

"I have to admit I was worried too but he had the right to know, we couldn't hide this from him," he said and Gatomon nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, and you were right, the sooner we would tell him, the better," She said and kissed his cheek softly. Soon they arrived to the apartment building the Kamiya household is and went inside and after a quick ride in the elevator they soon arrived to their destination in front of the door with a nameplate which reads Kamiya. Patamon flew up and rang the doorbell and then landed back besides Gatomon. The cat digimon smiled and hugged him and then she pressed her lips on his on a soft kiss.

Meanwhile inside the Kamiya household Tai who was reading a magazine on the living room heard the door and got up.

"I'll get it," Tai said as he walked up to the door, he opened it seeing Patamon and Gatomon there kissing each other.

"Oh hey guys, about time you appeared Gatomon, Kari was worried," Tai said as he turned to walk back to the living room but then his brain registered the scene playing behind him.

"Wait a second..." Tai said and then he turned and his jaw dropped seeing Gatomon and Patamon lip locked still.

"Who is it Tai?" Kari said as she walked up to him but then she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth upon seeing what Tai was seeing. Gatomon and Patamon broke the kiss and blinked seeing the shocked Kari and Tai and blushed.

"And the count goes up to 3 shocked people," Patamon whispered to Gatomon who just nodded.

"Umm... Hi?" Gatomon greeted them putting a toothy smile along with Patamon. Kari then smiled and crossed her arms.

"You have a lot to explain Gatomon," Kari said still with her arms crossed and smiling. Tai on the other side grinned and patted Patamon.

"Way to go buddy! Took you pretty long enough to take that step huh?" Tai said making Patamon blush more. Kari rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother on his side.

"Tai don't embarrass him, besides the important now is what they gonna do with Veemon," she said but then noticed Gatomon smiling.

"That is solved already Kari, we went to talk with Veemon before come here, and all is fine, really fine, Veemon accepted it, in fact and as surprising this sounds he always knew this was bound to happen soon or later," the cat digimon said still smiling. Kari just looked at her partner surprised about what she just said but then she smiled.

"Well that's good to know Gatomon but you still have a lot to explain about this to me," Kari said. Gatomon nodded and smiled.

"I will Kari and Tai don't tell a thing about this to Agumon I have an idea for the others to get the news, only you, Kari, TK and Veemon know but the rest won't know about it yet," Gatomon said with a mischievous grin. Patamon chuckled and then he remembered he still had to tell TK about this.

"Gato, I better go now, I forgot we leaved TK confused about this and I have to return and explain him," Patamon said with a nervous smile making Tai and Kari laugh.

"Let me guess, did you two kissed and he saw it?" Tai asked with Kari giggling. Both digimon blushed and nodded while smiling nervously.

"Yeah it was something like that," Gatomon said. "But I'll explain you later Kari, in your room with no men present," The white feline added while looking at Tai. The former leader put a hand on his chest faking to be hurt.

"What? You're implying I will spill it to the others?" Tai said in a hurt feelings voice. Patamon chuckled and looked at him.

"You really don't want them to reply to that Tai do you?" Patamon said with a smirk. Tai just sighed in defeat.

"No, guess not, I better get out of here," He said and then he turned and walked back inside the apartment, as soon as he went in, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon just laughed.

"Poor Tai but there are thing I rather keep between Kari and me," Gatomon said with Kari nodding in agreement. Patamon smiled and then he hugged Gatomon who returned the hug happily.

"Well Gato, I better go now, I'll talk to you later okay?" Patamon said and kissed her softly. The cat digimon purred and returned the kiss.

"Okay Pata, and thanks again for everything, I love you," Gatomon said with a purr and Patamon smiled as he broke the hug and gave her a playful kiss on her nose.

"I love you too kitty, see you Kari," Patamon said and then he flew off to head back to TK's house. Gatomon watched him fly off and just sighed happily, Kari heard this and giggled.

"Well? I think you and I will have a long talk in our room Gatomon," Kari said as she picked up her partner. The cat digimon blushed slightly and nodded.

"Believe me it sure is a long talk Kari," Gatomon said as Kari took her inside closing the front door and heading to their bedroom where they went into a long talk about this surprising event.

Well, that was the chapter 5; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must add that this chapter was pretty challenging to write, I never thought that I could write a VeeGato scene like the one on the flashback, but I certainly enjoyed the challenge I gave to myself on that.

Also and as you saw I decided to get away of the classic heartbreaking thing after a break up by putting Veemon actually knowing all the time or most of it that Gatomon always has loved Patamon and helped her in a sort of indirect way, personally I liked how it came up.

Well I hope you leave some reviews with your thoughts about it, in the next chapter you will see the talks of Gatomon with Kari as well the one of Patamon with TK plus an extra thing that I will keep in secret to not spoil anything.

Well that's all for now, thank for reading and see you on the next chapter.


End file.
